The Worst Sister
by Hikari Sword
Summary: Touma and Last Order visit Misaka Worst in the hospital.


Disclaimer: I do not own "A Certain Magical Index" or it's characters.

Author: Apologies in advance, I'm not as familiar with novel only characters as I am with anime/manga characters.

XXX

* * *

Misaka Worst's body flies into a wall and falls to the ground.

"Argh, dammit," Misaka Worst, writhes in pain, she cannot get up. "This isn't... how a villainess like me... is supposed to..."

"It's over, you're dead," Her opponent mocks, readying some type of energy beam.

Worst's vision blurs, she's been in a losing battle and she can barely stay conscious. The last thing she sees, is someone's legs jumping between her and her death.

XXX

* * *

Her eyes twitch, then slowly open to blinding natural sunlight. She was on the bed of a hospital room, but she doesn't know how she got there.

"You're awake! You're awake! Misaka Misaka jumps for joy at your recovery!" It was Last Order.

"You-! Ugh!" Misaka Worst holds her head in pain. "What happened last night?"

"You were losing your battle, Misaka Misaka- OW!"

"Misaka was NOT losing!"

"But-but-but you were on the ground!"

"Misaka was Resting! The fight was boring Misaka so she decided to have a nap."

"Liar. Misaka Misaka mutters under her breath."

"What was that?!" Worst grabbed Last Order's head and starts giving her a hard nuggie. "How do like that? Huh?"

"Hey hey..." came a certain boy's voice from the doorway. "Keep it down." When he walked into view, the two clones saw Touma carrying a can of pop.

"Y-y-you?!" Worst's surprise causes her to lose her hold on Last Order. The small girl slips through the opening and runs behind the boy.

"You look like you're doing well, I'm glad." The boy smiles.

"What are you doing here?" Worst instinctively grabs the blanket and pulls it up to her face.

"Honestly, I don't know," Touma casually answers while he gets a seat. "Accelerator just told me to watch you."

"The Number 1?" Worst repeats. "Hey! Where is that guy? Why isn't he here?"

"He didn't say," Touma answers. "He just said not to worry about it and left. He did want me to give this to you." Touma hands her an envelope.

Worst opened it up and there was a blank card on it, completely nothing on the outside. Worst opens up the folded card and... she threw it and roasted it with electricity.

"Eep! What did it say?"

"None of your business!"

"Just my luck..."

"That bastard, saving me and then leaving me with someone else..."

"Huh?" Touma is confused.

"But Accelerator isn't the one that save you. Misaka Misaka reports."

"What? If that bastard didn't save me, who did?"

"He did, Misaka Misaka points to the one in question." Last Order was pointing to Touma.

"Him?!" Worst grabs Last Order by the collar. "Don't joke like that! There's no way he'd save me!"

"Worst? Last Order is right, I'm the one that found you."

"You, the one that would fight for the sake of all Misakas, would save this Misaka, whose purpose is nothing more than to collect the entire Network's negative emotions?"

"I'm not someone that would just walk by if I see someone I know in danger."

"Misaka is not someone you know!" Worst is still strangling Last Order.

"You got that right," Touma puts a hand to his neck. "You're heavier than I thought, carrying you to the hospital was a pain."

"Wha- Are you calling Misaka fat?!" Worst throws Last Order into Touma.

After flinching a little from the pain... "Just my luck..."

"Now answer," Worst stands over them, her head is cackling. "What made you save this Misaka?"

"Because the Sisters asked me too!"

"Don't give Misaka that ridiculous answer!" Worst leans closer. "Misaka wants something... satisfying..." A creepy smile stretched across Worst's lips.

"I-it's true!" Touma panics.

Worst stands up straight. "There is no reason that any of the Sisters would ever want this Misaka to be saved."

"You're wrong! Misaka Misaka protests loudly!"

Worst turns to Last Order with a look on confusion. The young girl that Worst is looking at right now... is usually the target of her pranks. But right now, she's tearing up right in front of her. Worst feels some feedback from the network and leans over the bead holding her head.

"Hey!" Touma rushes over. "You alright?"

"Don't come near me!" Worst swings her arm to push Touma away.

"You don't understand! Misaka Misaka yells!"

"Understand what? That everyone in the network treats this Misaka as a garbage dump? Because that's what this Misaka is!"

"You're our little sister! We love you and would do whatever we can to protect you! Misaka Misaka declares truthfully." A tear rolled down her cheek.

...

"Hehehe..."

...?

"Ahahaha!" Misaka Worst starts laughing. "Oh that's rich. 'Do whatever we can to protect you!'... Ahahaha! If that's really true, then why was this guy that saved this Misaka?"

"I had to stop them," Touma cut in.

"Stop them? Stop who?"

"Your sisters," Touma's expression tightened. "They were willing to fight to the death to save you."

"That's ridiculous!" Misaka Worst snaps. "They're no match for that enemy. There's no way any of the Sisters would be willing to die, not after 'THAT' experiment!"

"They were willing to die, if it meant saving you."

...

"To tell you the truth, it was almost like the same with the original Misaka."

"The original?"

"Our older sister? Misaka Misaka ears listens in closely."

"Before my battle with Accelerator, I met your original. To put things simply, she was not herself. Something must've happened to her just before I found her. All she could think about was saving all of the Sisters, even if meant her death. Not only that, there was no guarantee that the experiment would stop if she died. No matter what, she wanted to die, for the sake of her sisters. She was so determined to die, that when I tried to stop her, she attacked me, and she kept doing so until I was knocked unconscious.

It was the same with you and the Sisters. Except the attacking part, they really trusted me to save you."

"Thanks to the Misaka Network, every one of the Sisters knows how it feels to have an older sister that's willing to protect you. And we also know how it feels to be the little sister that needs protecting. So now it's our turn to be the older sisters and protect the younger one. Misaka Misaka releases the contents inside her heart."

"Tch!" Misaka Worst only turned her head away. "Where are they now? The Sisters?"

"I... don't know," Touma answers honestly. "I saw one with Accelerator. Actually, I caught a glimpse of one with the original Misaka, but it seemed like they were rushing to get to somewhere."

"Hmm...?" Worst notices Last Order twiddling her fingers and looking away suspiciously. "You...!"

"Eep! Protect me! Misaka Misaka hides behind Touma Kamijou!"

"You know something, don't you?!" Misaka Worst angrily points to the little girl hiding behind the boy. "Spill it! Or I'll spill you!"

Last Order only tries to hide better behind Touma.

"Rrrgh," Worst turns her attention to Touma. "You don't know anything either, do you?"

"N-no of course not!" Touma frantically waves his hands in front of his face. "Whatever is happening, Touma Kamijou knows nothing about it!"

"Then step aside," sparks begin to gather around Misaka Worst, she had the scariest expression Touma's ever seen.

"W-wait!" Touma reaches for his cell phone. "I'll try calling Misaka."

...

"Eh?"

"What?"

"It says I can't get a signal from her," Touma tries again. "Nothing." One more time. "What's happening? I was able to call her from a subway station in England before."

"Get out of my way then!"

"Accelerator!" Touma suddenly yells, this stops Worst. Touma quickly turns around to Last Order. "Last Order, can you give me your cell phone so that we can call Accelerator?"

"My phone is my phone, Misaka Misaka will not-" Last Order suddenly notices an aura of death around Misaka Worst. "Here..." the little girl gives her phone to Touma.

Touma quickly finds a familiar number and tries calling. "Nothing either."

"Are you out of options now?" Misaka Worst starts charging up again.

Last Order suddenly tackles Touma from behind.

Both Worst and Touma are too surprised to react. Touma tumbles into Worst and they both fall down.

"You're dead meat," Worst mumbles.

Touma hurriedly tries to get up, only to end up accidently groping her with his right hand.

"Where the HELL do you think you're touching?!" Worst slaps Touma hard, but he didn't let go. In fact, he only held tighter. "Ow! What's the big idea? Let go so that this Misaka can fry you!"

"That's precisely why I can't let go!"

Worst grabs Touma by the collar and slaps him again.

"Wait..." Worst suddenly has her sadistic smile on her face. "Ohooo... Ohohohooo..."

Touma is getting quite uncomfortable.

"Misaka wonders what would happen if the original were to find out about this. Hehehe..."

"Eh? Misaka?"

"You should know... that the Number 3 has a certain... complex about her. Oh when she finds out about this, there will be blood. May be even the Number 1 would join in on the fun. Fufufufu..."

"Huh?" Touma suddenly notices two cell phones floating right beside them, with their cameras pointed in their direction.

"Annnd send. Have fun 'hero'. Ahahaha!"

"... she's doing just fine. Misaka Misaka reports on the current situation. But she's starting to get violent because of all the secrets we've been keeping... from... her..." Last Order stops talking to see Misaka Worst and Touma looking at her. "Oops..."

Worst manages to shove the unguarded Touma off of her and dashes to Last Order. "Who are you talking to you brat?" Worst grabs the little girl's collar and shakes violently.

"I was talking to the other Sisters. Misaka Misaka tries to say while being shaken."

"About what?"

"About your condition. It seems that everyone finished their battles. Misaka Misaka reveals."

"Battles? What battles?" Worst stops shaking Last Order.

"Accelerator, our older sister, and some friends from the dark side are scattered around Academy City. They've all just finished destroying the hideouts of the group responsible for hurting Misaka Worst. Misaka Misaka spills everything out truthfully."

"Wait," Touma interrupts the news. "Accelerator, Misaka and... ITEM?"

"It turns out that the group targeted Worst for her ability to block out the central control, me. They had lost the ability and data to make another with the same power, and thus attacked Misaka Worst hoping to reacquire that ability from her. Misaka Misaka gathers information from the various sources."

"Misaka's ability to disrupt the network? Misaka thought Accelerator put a stop to all those experiments!"

"He stopped Academy City from continuing the experiments, there are still several private parties with extraordinary power around the city willing to continue them. Misaka Misaka sadly relays the gathered information."

"Well, where are they all now?"

"Accelerator and Misaka 19090 are 6km east southeast of here. Sister and Misaka 10032 are half a km to the north. Shizuri Mugino and Misaka 13577 are located 3km to the west. And Shiage Hamazura, Saiai Kinohata and Kuroyoru Umidori are Misaka 10039 are 4km east."

"Eh? Kuronyan?"

(Kuronyan? Oh... poor girl) Touma sweat drops. "Everyone's scattered about, why didn't I know about this?"

"Hey, brat! Let Misaka talk to Accelerator!"

"Eh? But our phones-"

"Misaka's not talking about the phones. You're able to contact the other Sisters through the Misaka Network even though our phones can't. So use the Network, the Network!"

"We've never tried anything like that! Misaka Misaka tries calculating all the possibilities and procedures."

"Well, try it. Now!"

XXX

* * *

"An important message from the control tower, the Misaka Network will be attempting to become a communications relay between numbers 10032, 10039, 13577, 19090 and 20001. All the mentioned Misakas will soon shut down all personal thought and movement in order to deliver information faster. The Network will select the most clear voice to relay to the other points should there be a conflict. This function will begin in 3... 2... 1..."

XXX

* * *

"... super sharing data with each other through their network."

"If it's a network, does that mean there's porn in there?"

"It doesn't look like they like anyone enough to-"

"Who the hell just said that?" While the Misakas were all speaking in their regular voices, the originator of that line had screamed out loud.

"Hamazura? Was that you?"

"This is a pain. I can't tell who is who. The Sisters are all talking the same for everyone."

"M-Mugino? Wait, it started already?"

"Weren't you listening?"

"There's no way my sisters would put anything like that into the network."

"But Number 3, you should know by now how every clone feels about 'that one boy'."

"L-l-l-liking someone and having indecent pictures of them are two different things."

"Oh? So does that mean that the Number 3 wants all those pictures to herself?"

"They exist? I-I mean NO. The Network should delete all those pictures immediately."

"But what about the ones of 'that other boy'? The one that Last Order likes?"

"What?"

"Wooorst. You."

"Ahahahaha."

"Oooh if there's two boys that means there's super yaoi."

"Aaaaaaah."

Touma and Misaka Worst looked outside the window, they thought they heard extremely loud thunder.

"Hey, hey. Worst, don't you want to super see those pictures we took of Umidori?"

"Ahhh. You promised not to show them if I helped you."

"Hamazura super promised that. Not me."

"Kuronyaaaan."

"Eep."

"We're going to have so much fun when Misaka finds you."

"No no no nono nono nonononono."

"So what was the point of this pointless chatter?"

"Accelerator?"

"Oy. Number 1. What was the point of leaving Misaka with this guy?"

"Even through the Sister's monotone mouth I can tell you're noisy."

"Number 1, answer me."

"Like I'd leave Last Order there alone with you. And besides. This was personal."

"..."

"So Misaka."

"Eh? You're there?"

"Why wasn't I told about this? I could've helped."

"No, you've never been dragged this far down into Academy City's darkness."

"But I-"

"Zip it, hero. She's right. Fighting the dark side is for those that dwell in it, and those strong enough to fight against it."

"And for villains."

"You'd just be a pain in the ass. Your power is useless against most of these enemies. You'd only be getting yourself killed. I am not supporting a walking corpse."

"..."

"So, what do we do now? Hang up?"

"We should all super go to a party! It's our total super victory! Hamazura, I'll even get Takitsubo's bunny suit for you!"

"R-really?"

"Oh Haaamaaazuuuraaa."

"Eiiii."

"Where are we going to meet?"

"It'd be annoying if you all showed up at my place. We should go to 'that guy's' place."

"What? I just cleaned my dorm since Index left for England."

"Everyone knows where it is, it's convenient."

"So how do we shut this off?"

"Hamazura, why don't you try touching the clone?"

"Don't you dare."

"..."

"This trail is now over, the Misakas will now resume normal functions."

XXX

* * *

"I guess, that's that." Touma shrugs.

"Yay! A party! Misaka Misaka jumps around wildly in joy."

"Those fools, worrying for a monster like me."

"But you're still you, right?"

"Don't get all preachy. This monster will eat you if you're not careful."

XXX

* * *

"Well," Mikoto rubs her hair, the area around her is littered with broken computers, screens, glass, etc. "I guess we should join them."

"Should we bring a present for Misaka Worst? Misaka ponders."

"It'd be rude not to. Yeah, she's annoying, but she's still our sister." The original smiles. "The problem is what kinds of things would she like?"

The two sisters make their way to leave the hidden laboratory.

"What about the boy? Misaka wonders if you have thought about something to give him as thanks for keeping an eye on Misaka Worst."

"I haven't thought of that..." Mikoto's phone vibrated and she picked it up. "How does a couple thousand volts sound?" Mikoto suddenly sounded very irritated.

Misaka 10032 moves over to see the message, a picture, of Touma on top of Misaka Worst while grabbing her breast. "That seems to be the most appropriate, Misaka agrees."

**END**

XXX

* * *

Author: And that's that. A quick little short story featuring Misaka Worst, the Best Misaka. Hahaha...

The using the Network like a phone line thing was originally supposed to be its own fic, but it's kinda short. I also wanted to make a Misaka Worst fic, so I combined the two!


End file.
